To Cheer Up a Pallis
by HetaliaDerp
Summary: Takes place after the last song, but Adakias survives. Pallis hates himself for what he's done, and Adakias tries to cheer him up. No pairings. R&R. Written by Darkz.


**A/N: Heyo. Second fic of the day. Okay, this is another Razia's Shadow oneshot. AU, if you want to call it that. Yeah, I guess it is. It's after The End and the Beginning, but Adakias survives. I got the idea from something I read. (It had this ending, too, so I decided to do one of my own.) Plus, I think everyone wants Adakias to survive. Seriously. Dr. Dumaya was there, and we all know that. While the three of them were just crying and shit, he was probably standing there like: "I'm right here, yet you don't ask for my help." **

**Uh, yeah… I expect this to be longish 'cause I can write a shitload with this ending. Enjoy. Please review~ They make me happy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Razia's Shadow or its characters.**

* * *

Pallis was in his bed, pretending to be asleep. Everyone knew that he was wide-awake. It was half-past noon. Plus, Pallis had been having insomnia for days ever since he almost killed his younger brother, Adakias. Adakias had long since forgiven Pallis, but Anhura still disliked the heir of the Dark. Pallis wanted Adakias to hate him as much as he hated himself. But the younger could never hold a grudge against the older. Pallis had called it naïveté. Adakias had called it trust.

Around 2 in the afternoon, Adakias was sitting with Anhura. They were making conversation, but Anhura could tell that her companion's mind was elsewhere. She placed her hands on his to get his attention. Adakias looked at her and blinked. "Adakias," Anhura said. "Go talk to him. I know he's on your mind." Adakias opened his mouth to reply, but no words were spoken. He quickly shook his head to regain his composure. Anhura raised her eyebrows at him in question. "Now, Adakias." It was an order. Adakias nodded. He thanked her under his breath, and gingerly stood up.

Three quick knocks broke the eerie silence in Pallis' room. "Pallis," said a voice muffled by the shut door. "Pallis, it's me… Adakias." Pallis couldn't help but let his eyes bug out of his head. He hadn't expected Anhura to be separated from his brother long enough for him to visit. Yet something inside Pallis told him not to open the door. It was locked, so Adakias couldn't open it himself. He stayed in his bed. Even more knocks came. Then raps. Then pounds. "Pallis! Open the door!" Pallis continued to ignore his brother's pleas. Adakias slammed on the door. Tears spilled from his eyes, splattering themselves on the ground. "Pallis!" he screeched, his voice cracking. His shoulders shook with sobs and he lets his fist fall to his side. A creaking noise was heard from inside the room. Pallis had started walking towards the door. Slowly, he opened it. Adakias looked at his brother. His normally neat black hair was unkempt. There were bags under his eyes, and his clothes were wrinkled. Then he noticed that Pallis had tears flowing from his eyes. "Pallis," he croaked. The elder broke down and flung himself at Adakias, wrapping his arms tightly around him. He sobbed into his younger brother's shoulder, apologizing over and over. "It's okay… It's okay," Adakias murmured. His tears started to pour from his eyes again. "Everything will be okay," he choked out.

Sangara heard all the commotion from down the hall, so he rushed to the scene. He opened and closed his mouth dumbly, and left to go get Anhura.

"Princess," he called. "You have to come see this." Anhura looked up at him, and nearly jumped from her seat at his urgent expression. Sangara led her to the hall. He pointed to the two brothers still outside of Pallis' room. Anhura couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two sobbing and hugging.

"What should we do, princess?" Sangara asked.

"Nothing," Anhura replied. "Leave them be."

Two days later, Adakias and Pallis were almost always together. Pallis was still an emotional train wreck, but Adakias would try his best to cheer him up. One plan was to take him into town. He told this to Anhura, and she agreed to come. "Pallis," Adakias said. "We're leaving. Let's go."

"Okay," Pallis replied. He led the couple to the door. "Where are we going, exactly?" he asked.

"To town," Adakias answered. Pallis nodded. He escorted the other two outside, and started down the path to town.

A few minutes passed. They all walked in silence. Anhura turned to Adakias, "He's going to get weird looks, isn't he?" she asked in a whisper. The only thing Adakias could do was nod. The trio finally arrived in town. The sun's rays baked the streets and the people walking on them. Pallis rubbed sweat off the back of his neck. As Anhura had guessed, many townsfolk who passed by them gave the elder brother curious and questioning stares.

After about an hour of shopping, talking, and walking, Pallis stopped and faced the couple. "I'm going back home," he said quietly. Adakias had to strain to hear his brother, and when he did, he yelped in surprise.

"Pallis! What's wrong?"

"I don't like it here."

"You were fine a few minutes ago!"

"I know, but I also know that I've been ruining your time with the princess. I'm leaving," he said firmly.

"Pallis, listen to me," Anhura said. "I've spent much time with your brother. I think a few days with you in the middle of us is fine. Now, as much as I don't like you, I hate seeing anyone in a state like yours. Your brother is doing all he can to help you. Accept his help." Both Pallis and Adakias were staring at Anhura in shock.

"I- Okay," Pallis said. "I appreciate your concern for me, but I'll be fine."

"No you won't. You're a wreck. You need Adakias, and he needs you," Anhura snapped.

"Anhura-"

"Adakias… She's right," Pallis said, cutting him off. "I haven't been myself lately, and I need help."

"It took you this long to figure that out?" Adakias chuckled. "Of course you're not yourself."

"Oh, so you think this is funny?" Pallis hissed.

"I think it's hilarious," his brother replied.

At this remark, Pallis started to laugh. "You're an ass, you know that?"

"You're welcome," Anhura said with a smile. She looked quite accomplished.

"You planned for this to happen, didn't you?" Adakias said through his own laughter. Anhura nodded and started to laugh herself.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N: Okay… So that was less writing than I thought, but my brain just sort of died. Asdfghjkl; YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MANY SPELLING MISTAKES MY COMPUTER SAYS THIS HAS. THEY HAVE UNIQUE NAMES. Stupid comp… Anyway, I hope you at least remotely enjoyed the happyish ending. And, PALLIS. BAD LANGUAGE. BADBADBAD. Only kidding. If I honestly thought "ass" was a bad word, I'd be like the fifth graders at my school. –looks at screen- OH, SO "BADBADBAD" IS NOW A WORD? My computer has many issues. **

**Yeah… Sorry, I thought I'd get more than two fics out today. Chores got in the way. D: Thanks for reading. Please review~ Bye!**

**-Darkz**


End file.
